


Bare Bones

by Shadowsingeraxolotl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula is injured and Ozai is useless, Canon-Typical Violence, Dont know why im doing this, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai and Azula have to deal/chill, What would happen if Ozai was less of a dick, Y'all are going to be so fucking pissed, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko somehow keeps them alive enough to get to Ba Sing Se
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsingeraxolotl/pseuds/Shadowsingeraxolotl
Summary: Avatar: The Last Airbender AUWhen the Fire Nation Capitol is invaded during the eclipse, the invaders find the bunker where the Royal family along with the War council and most important nobles reside during that day, Zuko gets Ozai and Azula out, smuggling them in a fisherman's boat as stowaways and now has to keep them all alive enough to get to Ba Sing Se where Azula can heal properly and Ozai can gather enough troops to take back the capital. But before they can take back the capital, Zuko has to get them there, trekking throughout the earth kingdom filled with hostile locals and soldiers.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick intro to get people interested before I leave myself vulnerable to the pygmy-puma's that roam this site, please tell me what you think so I can decide whether to continue on or orphan this work.
> 
> I just wanted to put up a disclaimer that I don't own anything from Avatar The Last Airbender. A:TLA belongs its respective owners and this and any stories I might write on the matter are for entertainment use only and I am not gaining any sort of financial benefits whatsoever.

The day of the Eclipse was a mad rush in every direction. The entire city evacuated, knowing that the invaders had picked that specific time where the Fire Nation was powerless to enter the city, hoping to murder the entire command structure and leave the armies in shambles, vulnerable to the many people who wanted them dead. 

The entire palace was deserted, the abandoned halls eerie as the invasion force crept along the gilded floors, the volcanic dust that was thrown into the wind from the dormant volcano's crumbling crust settled atop every surface in the usually well-dusted palace, leaving the party wary and alert. 

But that all changed when the Avatar and his friends met them in the halls before rushing past, hurriedly exclaiming over young shoulders that the commanders and Fire Lord were in a bunker beneath the palace, built for this exact instance, just re-purposed, once again, for the eclipse.


	2. Chapter Two

The Caldera was on fire. Zuko had originally meant to confront his father on the day of the black sun, setting out to teach the Avatar firebending, and stop his father from destroying the world with Sozin's Comet, but once the invaders had made it to the capital and into the palace where they had quickly been informed of the secret bunker beneath the palace that was used for this very reason by the Avatar's blind earthbending teacher.

They had quickly made their way to the bunker below and overtook the defenceless guards and succeeding in dealing a near-mortal wound to Azula and heading towards the chambers which Ozai resided until the eclipse passed. Zuko had managed to hold them off with his dao blades until his fire returned to him, and he quickly chased the invaders off, gathering Azula in his arms and fiercely ordering Ozai to _run._

Ozai did not take well to his son daring to order him, yet was strangely compliant when Zuko led them out a secret passage to the docks, paying the fisherman generously to take them to the Earth Kingdom and to keep quiet about it. Passing the many Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships, Zuko gazed sadly at the rapidly disappearing and burning Caldera, swearing to return and avenge all of the citizens who were now at the mercy of the Invaders.

The journey passed in relative silence, Zuko taking care of Azula's wound to the best of his ability with the limited medical supplies onboard. She didn't take kindly to being coddled. 

"Don't touch me Zuko, I don't and will never need your help. I can take care of myself."

Zuko bristled from where he was wrapping the large and deep gash, turning to Ozai who merely gazed at him impassively from where he was sitting in the servant robes that Zuko had managed to snag before they made their escape, of course after snagging a pair for him and Azula as well. 

"That may be true _Azula_ , but the fact of the matter is that you have no idea how to treat major wounds, especially not one as bad as this. I do. So I suggest you let me do my thing."

He glared harder and crossed his arms. Softening his expression he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So unless you want that wound to fester and rot, spreading throughout your body until you _die_ , just let me help."

Azula was strangely silent after his outburst, but let him access her wound nonetheless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, it was easier to smuggle Azula and Ozai off the fishing boat and into the woods surrounding the port after buying some much-needed supplies. Zuko figured it was because no one was expecting the fire lord and his two children to be there.

Unfortunately, with Zuko's luck, he assumed things were about to get much worse. How wrong he was


	3. Chapter Three

After acquiring three Ostrich-horses, the three royals travelled for the rest of the night until they had come across a village right as the sun was setting. the locals were hurrying inside for the night, lighting the lanterns that lit the paths. Thinking quickly, Zuko led the last of his family into the woods, coming across a clearing fairly quickly and dismounting, signalling to the others to do the same. They complied without much protest, though Zuko had already demonstrated that he was better equipped to survive in these environments, so it wasn't much of a surprise. 

"There's an inn near the centre of the village, so all we need disguises, or we will be recognized and captured, most likely detained with their guard of earthbenders that will outnumber us eighteen to one with little chance of escape." 

Ozai gestured for him to get started, so he did. Undoing his topknot, Zuko quickly braided his father's hair into a standard earth kingdom braid, using a roll of bandages to wrap one of his eyes so that it was covering half of his face. He then took the robe and left Ozai in a simple brown tunic and trousers. Zuko did the same for his robe, leaving Azula's and stuffing them into one of their satchels, braiding her hair and twisting it into a knot at her nape. 

Almost forgetting to re-wrap her wound, he quickly did so and helped her onto the Ostrich-horse, quietly instructing the two of them to hold onto the neck of the Ostrich-horse and lean over, pretending to be exhausted as he gathered the reins in his hand and mounted his, leading the two mounts into the village. 

As they came closer to the man that had just left a house, in a similar guards uniform as Li's village, Zuko took a deep breath, schooling his features into a mask of exhausted relief and concern, preparing their cover story as he did so. 

Sending up a quick prayer to Agni that they wouldn't be found out, Zuko prepared for his next charade for the duration of their stay at the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally Zuko was a terrible liar. He would stutter and stumble all over his words, his heart galloping at incredibly unhealthy rates, and he would fidget as if his clothes were infested with flaming ant-worms. 

However, normally the Fire Nation, the continued survival of himself and his immediate family did not rely on his skills as a liar, so he wasn't really surprised when the overwhelmed guard bought his story. It was quite literally a life and death situation, so he poured every ounce of the acting ability he had earned from his mother into his performance. 

The elderly healer had started working on Azula's wound, acquiescing to leaving Ozai alone when he told her that there was nothing else she could do. Zuko, on the other hand, left to find the villagers that would help corroborate his story. When he had passed through the village the first time, he had snuck in, stayed for two days and snuck out, so the entire village except for one group had no idea who he was, alias or not.

The group of villagers he had stayed with had been a squad of dishonourably discharged (see: thrown bound hand and foot into the burning forest) Fire Nation soldiers that had refused to burn down the village of innocents. They had escaped from the shoddy rope and snuffed out the fire with their bending, gaining the village's wary trust. It had only taken them one year to earn the village's confidence and trust, so they had built their lives there ever since. 

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come back after leaving without a goodbye." 

Zuko winced, slowly turning to see Katomi, the de-facto leader of the squad. He was grateful for the late hour because there was no one on the streets to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"C'mon kid, let's get you inside and some hot food inside 'ya. Ojin will want to make sure you haven't been letting a myriad of wounds and other nasty infections fester like last time." 

Zuko shook his head regretfully. "We can't stay long. I just need someone to corroborate our story so that we can get to Ba Sing Se before the comet."

"We?" 

Zuko nodded. "My father and my sister. We only risked stopping because we're running low on supplies and she's injured."

Katomi's arms fell to her sides from where they had been crossed on her chest. Her eye's widened and a strangled noise escaped from her throat. "The _**fire lord is here?!**_ " Her voice was hushed and Zuko nodded grimly. 

"Kid. What the _hell_ happened?!" 

Zuko grimaced, moving closer to the Sargeant. "The day of the black sun, the Avatar and his allies attacked. We could only fight back without bending and his earthbending teacher located the bunkers. Long story short? Azula got hurt, Father was almost captured, and I had to smuggle the two of them out past the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships in a fishing boat." 

Katomi was silent for a beat before she spoke again. "Well kid, it looks like you've been having an adventure since you left. C'mon. We'll rescue your dad and sister from Pim and take you three to the apartment building." 

Zuko nodded and followed her as she led the way to the healers. before they entered, Katomi leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Play along."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her. He had been planning to do that anyway. 

Katomi opened the door and plastered a smile on her face. Zuko followed her in, thinking something his mother had always whispered into his hair whenever a play was about to start. 'Showtime'.


End file.
